<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tradgedy by tubbox_the_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349111">Tradgedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee'>tubbox_the_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HUSH The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a lot of angst I never got to in the original book<br/>tw: death, suicide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HUSH The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tradgedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please dont hate me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus' POV </p><p>I was in the waiting room for the hospital as Patton rushed in with Logan Roman and Virgil. Patton hugged me tightly as I'd already told them the gist over the phone.</p><p>Remus had gotten into a car crash. A really bad one.</p><p>The doctors had him in surgery and I was terrified. The only reason Remus was ON the road was that he was coming to get me for a date! He was in a suit with flowers and of course life had to fuck up our night!</p><p>Roman was holding Virgil as they sat down and Patton was holding me. He knew how I got during these times and I felt myself slipping even though we knew at the moment Remus was still alive.</p><p>The doctors had told me that the possibility of death was 60%. I wish they hadn't told me since now all I can think is him dying.</p><p>Finally, a doctor came out. His expression was solemn as he called my name and I raised my hand. He came overseeing that my brother wouldn't let me go anywhere on my own and looked at his clipboard.</p><p>"You're boyfriend is currently half-conscious. He is fighting and he will survive but he could be in pain for a long time. It is up to you and the patient's brother to decide what you want for him."</p><p>I immediately sobbed a bit and we were allowed to go in. I went over to Remus gripping his hand and he smiled gently feeling it. He had a brace around his neck one arm was broken and he was bruised and cut. </p><p>"hey snakie..."</p><p>I sniffed a bit leaning my head on his chest snuggling.</p><p>"It's ok... It was only a matter of time sweetheart... We knew this was going to happen with my driving habits..." he chuckled weakly and I squeezed his hand tighter making him sigh gently.</p><p>"I don't want you to suffer but I don't want to lose you..."</p><p>Remus cupped my cheek gently rubbing my cheekbone. "It's ok Jan... You'll see me again... maybe. But Ill be watching over you..."</p><p>I felt more tears fell before I nodded. Remus looked at Roman to see if he agreed and, though he was crying as well, he nodded coming over to hug the other tightly. </p><p>We informed the doctor and I held Remus' hand as they let him fall asleep forever...</p><p> </p><p>A few months later...</p><p>Patton's POV</p><p>I hadn't seen Janus since Remus' death which was worrying so I decided to go visit him. He had moved from their old home since his mind only seemed to deteriorate as he lived there, so Logan and I helped him find a small apartment near our home so if needed it he had us to go to.</p><p>I held a box of cookies to my chest as the wind blowed and smiled as Logan wrapped his coat around my shoulders gently and we knocked on the door. There was no response which made a coil of fear begin in my stomach. I knocked again, harder this time, but there was still no response. </p><p>Logan took my keys from my pocket and took out the extra key Janus had given us when he first moved in here and we unlocked the door. </p><p>When we walked in, the room was dusty. I sneezed a little as I inhaled some and Logan set our things on the counter as I did the same with the cookies. I went upstairs to try and find my brother, hopefully just sleeping since he had a past of being a heavy sleeper but instead as I walked into the bathroom I let out a scream. Logan came running up but froze as we both stared at Janus' body swinging slightly from a noose tied to the shower pole...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>